Camping
by jurassicamber
Summary: Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Ben, Doug, Jane, Lonnie, Ally and Jordan decide to spend the weekend camping but Jay has a crush on Lonnie. 18 .
1. Jay was told

This the day after cotillion. Everyone was talking about Uma and Mal but Jay was thinking about Lonnie. After period five on Friday, he met his friends at his dorm.

"Hey, Jay. It's about time you got here." Mal pulled the hair tie out of her hair.

"I broke a rule in Tourney today. Coach Jenkins wanted to see me." Jay lied. The truth was, he was flirting with Lonnie.

"What rule did you break?" Carlos looked up from his laptop.

"I tripped up Chad." Jay was good at lying.

"The last time you broke a rule was the first time you played Tourney." Evie smiled.

"I didn't even know there were rules for Tourney." Jay laughed.

"This is Auradon. When ever someone mentions a rule for anything, I wish to go back to the Isle. "Rule" wasn't a word on the Isle." Carlos got up and started printing from his 3D printer.

"What are you printing?" Jay asked.

"I'm printing myself an outfit for the camping trip tonight. I was able to programme this piece of shit to actually print things in under a minute."

"Who's going on the camping trip?" Jay asked. "I wonder if Lonnie will be going." He thought to himself.

"Me, Carlos, Evie, you, Lonnie, Jane, Doug, Ben, Jordan and Ally." Mal's face fell. "We forgot to tell you that you were coming."

"Would you like to come?" Carlos asked.

"I would love to come. How much are you guys taking?" Jay got out his suitcase.

"Only a weekend supply of clothes, a sleeping bag, towels, swimming costumes and dressy clothes for the parties at the local bar." Carlos grabbed the printed clothes.

"What about tents?" Jay stuffed his clothes into his suitcase.

"Ben is bringing the tent for the boys. Jordan is bringing the tent for the girls. Doug is bringing s'mores so they should be yummy." Evie looked over at Mal. "I'm so excited."

"When are we leaving?" Jay zipped up his suitcase.

"In an hour. I'm so happy Ben could get his Dad to be King for the weekend so he could spend time with us." Mal looked down at her proposal ring. "And I can't believe Ben proposed to me at cotillion."

"It was romantic." Carlos pretended to be Evie.

"Shut up, dickwad!" Evie threw a pillow at Carlos.

"Watch your language, bitch!" Carlos threw the pillow back at Evie.

"Both of you quit it!" Mal shouted. Evie and Carlos stopped throwing pillows at each other.

"You're a dick to every girl but Jane, Carlos." Jay laughed.

"Of course I'm not a dick to her. She's my girlfriend." Carlos sighed.

"I'm gonna get our sleeping bags, M." Evie left the room.

"And I'm not a dick to every girl, Jay. I had to do an impersonation of Evie to get it out of my system."

"Whatever." Jay opened a can of beer.

"Pass us one." He threw one to Carlos.

"I might be able to fit a few cans in my school bag." Jay drank the whole can. "This will be my chance to get to Lonnie." He thought as he threw the can at Mal.

"Watch it!" Mal threw the can at the door.

"Soz, Mal." Jay smiled. "Wait, why is Evie getting your sleeping bag?"

"Cause I can't be arsed going to get it and Evie is better at putting them in their bags than me." Mal started texting Ben.

Evie opened the door then slammed it. "Doug is pissing me off!" Evie there Mal's sleeping bag at her.

"What's he doing? Should I punch him?" Mal punched her hand.

"He doesn't want to go on the trip and he keeps on trying to convince me to stay behind as well! Ever since I've started my business, we've never hung out as a group and I've always wanted to go camping!" Evie shouted.

"Calm down, Evie. You know you love him." Carlos smiled.

"You're right, I do love him but boys are dicks." Evie slumped down on Jay's bed.

"Alright, I'm ready." Jay threw his bag on the floor.

"Good. Let's go meet the others in the hall. Jane said they're waiting for us." Carlos showed them all the text and they headed for the hall. 


	2. Arriving

The VK's entered the hall and Jay watched his friends run up to their loved ones. He stood with Lonnie, Jordan and Ally.

"Who's ready for the trip?" Ben asked.

"Are we taking the limo?" Ally asked.

"Yes but there's only room for seven people in the limo. Some will have to find another way." Ben kissed Mal on the head.

"I've got my magic carpets so some can ride on them." Jordan showed them two rugs.

"Ok, I'll take Mal, Evie, Doug, Evie, Carlos and Jane. The last seat can be for the suitcases and bags." Ben took out the keys for the limo.

"Me and Ally can ride one carpet so you will have to share with Jay, Lon." Jordan threw Lonnie a carpet.

"Cool. Let's get going." Ben lead them all to the limo. Everyone threw in their suitcases and bags.

"We'll see you there." Ben drove the limo away.

"You know how to control the rug, don't you, Jay?" Jordan watched Ally climb onto the rug.

"Of course I do. I'm Jafars son." Jay helped Lonnie on first.

"Cool. Bye." Jordan's carpet flew away.

"If you fall off, I'm gonna tell your Mom." Mushu emerged from Lonnie's hoodie.

"Mushu!? Go home!" Lonnie picked up Mushu.

"You still have a guardian?" Jay questioned.

"I've had the talk with my parents and I have to wait until I'm eighteen for Mushu to leave me alone." Lonnie looked embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed. Your parents care about you." Jay smiled sweetly.

"Now fuck off, Mushu." Lonnie threw Mushu as the carpet flew into the air. Luckily for Mushu, he landed in the fountain.

"I'm gonna tell Mulan you swore!" Mushu shouted.

"He's so embarrassing! I wish I had a different guardian at least!" Lonnie shouted over the wind.

They rode in silence for a while. Jay tried romancing Lonnie by singing A Whole New World. "I can show you the world! Shining, shimmering splendid!"

"Don't, Jay! I'm not Jasmine!" Lonnie laughed.

"Sorry! It's a shitty song anyway!" Jay looked embarrassed.

They rode in silence until they reached the place where they were camping. The tents were all ready up and Doug was making a camp fire. Jay landed the carpet.

"How was my carpet?" Jordan folded it up.

"It was nice. The view was to die for." Lonnie grabbed her suitcase from the limo.

"Jay, our tents that one." Ben pointed to a blue tent.

"Thanks. I'll be with you guys in a minute." Jay took his suitcase to the blue tent. He started looking throw the small rooms and in one...he found Carlos making out with Jane. "Carlos?" Carlos stopped and Jane ran out. "Easy, boy." He laughed.

"Me and Jane were having a moment." Carlos blushed.

"At least you have made out with a girl. I haven't even kissed one yet." Jay dumped his sleeping bag and his pillows in the room next to Carlos'. "What's the best way to go when it comes to kissing a girl, Carlos?"

"Look, just wait for the right moment and then go for it. It's better when you're alone." Carlos winked at Jay in the doorway of the tent.

"What's the best technique?" Jay joined Carlos in the doorway.

"Take it slow, bite her lip, kiss her neck and slip in your tongue. Jane likes it when the booty is touched." Carlos laughed.

"One last thing, when's the best time?"

"If you're feeling nauseous, go for it. I say you look at lips then kiss her and then caress her face, grab her chin with your thumb and index finger and close your eyes when the lips touch. Why are you asking?"

"No reason." Jay looked away.

"Is it Jordan?" Carlos smiled.

"No...it's Lonnie." Jay blushed.

"You've got this, Jay." Carlos wrapped his arm around Jay.

"Thanks, bro." Jay walked with Carlos to the others who were roasting s'mores and playing truth or dare. 


	3. Truth or dare

"Finally you joined us." Lonnie handed Jay and Carlos a stick with a marshmallow on the end of it. Carlos sat next to Jane and Jay sat next to Lonnie.

"Mal, truth or dare?" Jordan asked.

"Truth." Mal ate her s'more.

"Who is the most annoying person you know?" Jordan was on the edge of the log she, Lonnie, Jay and Ally were sitting on.

"Uma. She's so irritating. VK's do you remember C.J., Harriet, Ginny and Anthony?" Mal and the Islers groaned.

"I miss Diego, Kim, Jade, Claudine, Big Murph, Hermie and Yzla." Carlos looked sad. "Diego was my childhood best friend."

"Lonnie, truth or dare?" Mal looked at Lonnie.

"I'll do dare." Lonnie looked at Mal. "Do your worst."

"She's so fierce." Jay thought.

Mal thought for a second but then she smiled, she had a good dare for Lonnie. "I dare you to sit on Jay's lap until we all go to bed."

"I think me, Doug, Jane and Ben are too innocent for this game." Ally giggled nervously.

"You wanna do the forfeit?" Mal laughed.

"Fine!" Lonnie sat on Jays lap. "Truth or dare, Ben?"

"Dare." Ben wrapped his arm around Mal.

"I dare you to kiss the person to you left. If you don't, you have to do the forfeit which is to sing Let It Go." Lonnie laughed.

Ben looked to his left and Evie was sat next to him. He stood up and started singing Let It Go. Everyone laughed uncontrollably, even Mal laughed a bit. Ben sat down, humiliated and Mal gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You really do love me." Mal laughed.

"Ok, ok, truth or dare, Jay?" Ben laughed a bit.

"Dare. Do your worst, your majesty." Jay teased Ben. Mal whispered something into Bens ear.

"Me and Mal dare you to kiss Lonnie." Ben smiled.

"What's my forfeit?" Jay asked.

"No forfeit on this one, mate." Carlos laughed.

"I knew someone was going to be a dick in this game." Jay laughed.

"We knew that someone was going to be a pussy." Mal smiled as if to say "I've got you."

"Lonnie, stand up." Lonnie stood up. "I ain't a pussy." Jay stood up and kissed Lonnie. It was only a peck on the lips but it was accepted. Everyone whistled, laughed, cheered and Carlos even applauded. They pulled away after a second.

"Pssh, anyone could do that." Jordan pulled them down. Lonnie sat on his lap again.

"Truth or dare, Jordan?" Jay shot Jordan a look.

"Truth." Jordan smiled.

"Pussy." Carlos coughed.

"Excuse me?" Jordan frowned.

"You're too scared to pick dare." Carlos teased.

"No I'm not!" Jordan shouted.

"Don't deny it." Carlos wrapped his arm around Jane.

"Fine then. I pick dare." Jordan smiled again.

"I dare you to kiss Ally, if you don't mind." Jay looked at Ally.

"If it's for the game, I don't mind." Ally tried getting out of it using her sweet British accent but it didn't work.

"Easy." Jordan pulled Ally up and kissed her. "Ha!"

"Well played my friend, well played." Carlos clapped.

"Truth or dare, Jane?" Jordan ate her s'more.

"Truth." Jane leaned into Carlos.

"Have you ever sent Fairy Godmother an inappropriate text accidentally?" Jordan asked with her mouth full of s'more.

"No. Is that a universal thing? I haven't even sent Carlos a pic of myself in my underwear yet." Jane winked at Carlos.

"I'm still waiting, babe." Carlos smiled.

"Doug, you're being quiet. So are you, Evie." Jay looked at them.

"They've had a fight, Jay. Be respectful." Mal threw a stick at him.

"It's going down, bitch." Jay threw his s'more at Mal.

"Alright, calm down." Lonnie smacked Jay.

"Mal, I need someone to talk to." Evie grabbed Mal by the hand and took her into the yellow tent. Jordan, Jane and Ally raced after them.

"Do you need to..." Ben was interrupted by Doug.

"Yes!" Doug stormed off into the blue tent. Carlos and Ben went with him.

"You can get up now." Jay laughed. Lonnie stood up. They both blushed.

"So far, a good night. It's a shame Doug was annoying Evie." Lonnie looked at the two tents.

"Aren't you gonna go help Evie? I know what girl talk is and it's so frickin' dumb." Jay laughed.

"No. I'm not good at it really."

"But sometimes, it's worth it. After we rescued Ben from Uma, Carlos made me, Evie and Mal have 'girl talk'. Me and Carlos tried to be there for Mal, like good friends but I called it dumb. Biggest mistake ever."

"That's another untold story of the VK's." Lonnie laughed.

Jay continued. "I told Mal privately that if Ben didn't love her for her, I would drive her to the Isle myself. You saw me at cotillion, the first thing that came to my mind when Ben danced with Uma was to take Mal by the hand and lead her away."

"That was the smartest thing you have ever done."

"And kissing you wasn't?" Jay and Lonnie giggled nervously.

"I better go check up on Mal." Lonnie was about to leave but Jay grabbed her arm.


	4. Jay x Lonnie

Lonnie was trying to release Jays grip off her arm. "Jay."

"Lonnie, this is weird for me but, I like you." Lonnie looked into Jays brown eyes. "I like like you. I love you. You're my crush and I've never felt like this around anyone before. I liked it when we kissed because in love you. We went to cotillion as friends but the more we were there, the more I started having feelings for you."

"Wow, Jay, I...I...I love you too." Lonnie smiled.

Jay remembered everything that Carlos had told him. He looked at her lips, leaned in, closed his eyes and kissed her with passion. Lonnie kissed back and it soon turned into a heated make out session. Jay slipped in his tongue with Lonnie doing the same. They both smiled for a second before the kissing continued. They finally pulled away. Jay was blushing and so was Lonnie.

"I better go check on Mal." Lonnie ran to her tent.  
"That was good idea." Jay thought sarcastically.

*Morning*

Everyone woke up and met outside of the tents, dressed and ready for the day.

"What's for breakfast?" Evie asked.

"I can go get some fish. There's a lake down there." Lonnie pointed to the woods. "I might have woken up early to check for the lake."

"What time?" Ally asked.

"Six o'clock. That's my crappy morning cycle. Come on, it'll be fun." Lonnie made her friends get change into her swimming costumes and she raced them to the lake. "I chose this place because this is where my family use to visit when I was young." Lonnie looked at the clean water of the lake. "I'm surprised that no motherfucker has dirtied it."

"Lonnie?" Lonnie turned around and three men stood in the lake.

"Uncle Chen Po!" Ran up to one of the men and hugged him. He was a tall, fat fellow but he was very sweet. "Uncle Ling!" Lonnie hugged the next man who was tall and very skinny. "Uncle Yao!" The last man she hugged was short with a bulging belly.

It's nice to see you again, warrior." Yao smiled.

"How's Auradon Prep?" Ling asked.

"It's incredible. You have to meet my best friends there." Lonnie motioned for her friends to come over. "This is King Ben, his fiancé Mal, her villain friends, Evie, Jay and Carlos, Jordan, Ally are with me and Ben, Doug is Evie's boyfriend and Jane is Carlos' girlfriend." Lonnie pointed to each of her friends.

"It's nice to finally meet Lonnie's friends. I'm Ling." Ling smiled.

"I'm Chien Po." Chien Po bowed.

"And I'm Yao." Yao also bowed.

"They're my Uncles." Lonnie looked at her friends and back at her Uncles. "We were just going fishing. Hi ya!" Lonnie looked like she was gonna karate chop the fish but she grabbed it and gave it to Ben.

"I'm guessing Yao taught you that." Ling looked at Yao.

"What can I say? She's gifted. Just like her parents." Yao smiled.

"Lonnie, this is weird." Ben was losing grip of the fish.

"Take it to the rocks over there. I'll carry on fishing." Lonnie caught another fish.

"You know Griselda?" Jay asked.

"Merida's daughter?" Jane smiled.

"Yep. When we went on the fishing trip in with Merida, she taught us how to catch fish and cook 'em." Jay caught a fish by basically grabbing it.

"Very good." Chien Po, Yao and Ling clapped.

"We need ten fish. Can you help us Uncles?" Lonnie asked.

"Absolutely. May we join you for breakfast?" Chien Po caught another fish. Lonnie took it and gave it to Mal.

"Of course!" Lonnie hugged him.

Jay, Lonnie and her Uncles were able to catch thirteen fish. The others went back and forth, returning the fish to the rocks. Jay started a fire and they cooked the fish. 


	5. Never have I ever

They started a game of never have I ever and whoever did the thing had to bite into an eye of a fish. It was only the teens playing.

"Never have I ever...eaten a fishes eye." Evie laughed.

"Who has?" Doug kissed her forehead.

"Nearly everyone on this one. Never have I ever gone to the Isle." Jordan smirked as Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos, Lonnie and Ben bit into an eye of the fish they were eating.

"That's not fair, Jordan. We're from the Isle." Mal gave Jordan the evil eye.

"Never have I ever...had a guardian." Jay watched Lonnie eat the eyeball she bit into.

"You're a dick for saying that." Lonnie laughed.

"Li Lonnie, what would your parents think?" Ling crossed his arms.

"I don't give two shits." Lonnie swallowed the eye. She looked at her Uncles who were shocked. "I know, I'm a disgrace to the Fa and Li name. I shouldn't have swore to anyone until I was older and I should be focusing on my trainings but, can I girl complete her teenage years?"

"Lonnie..." Ling smiled. "It's your path to choose." Ling hugged her.

"He's right. You do what you want with freedom." Yao accepted the hug from Lonnie.

"And don't let your parents tell you other wise." Chien Po squeezed Lonnie. She sat down next to Jay again.

"Never have I ever swore to a family member." Carlos grinned.

"Thanks, Carlos." Lonnie said sarcastically.

"Shall we continue?" Ben asked.

"Sure, Benny-boo." Mal leaned into Ben. "Never have I ever lived in Auradon my whole life." Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos laughed as everyone else took a bite of their fish eyes.

"Never have I ever...slept in a closet with bear traps." Evie watched Carlos eat his eye.

"Really?" Doug was surprised.

"Yeah. My Mom made me sleep on a crappy mattress in her fur closet with bear traps in it. We've all had shitty sleeping arrangements." Carlos and his friends bowed their heads.

"What about the rest of you?" Ben asked.

"That's private info, Ben." Evie starred at him. Everyone sat in silence.

"Lonnie, we must go. Your parents will want us home." Chien Po stood up and bowed.

"When will I see you guys again?" Lonnie hugged her Uncles.

"Whenever. Goodbye Lonnie and friends." Yao smiled.

"We love you, Lon." Ling waved to them as they left but he tripped over a rock. The teens laughed.

"I like your Uncles." Jay smiled.

"They're nice but fierce. You should see them around my Aunts. Wowza." Lonnie laughed.

"Never have I ever been to a night club." Jordan saw that no one ate their eye. "Then we're gonna have fun tonight."

"I think I'm gonna stay behind with Ally, Jane and Ben. Sorry, Evie." Doug gave Evie a peck on the lips.

"C'mon, Doug. Don't be dopey." Evie grabbed his hands.

"No offence, guys but...Islers are...um...dirty." Ben was kicked in the leg by Mal.

"That spell doesn't work, Ben. You and the others can sit around and discuss politics while me, Jordan, Evie, Jay, Carlos and Lonnie will be dancing and having fun." Mal stood up.

"What kind of drinks do they do at the club?" Jane asked.

"Beer, cider, lager, shit like that." Lonnie shrugged.

"It'll be fun." Jordan smirked.

"Alright, we'll come." Ben kissed Mal.

"It's a karaoke club as well. We'll have a lot of fun there." Evie started practising. "Sing it loud!"

"Don't steal my thing, Evie." Mal laughed.

"Sorry, M. You know how much I love the show and the character." Evie smiled.

"Never have I ever lost a race to the lake." Carlos ran into the lake.

"Not fair, babe!" Jane and the others ran after him.  



	6. What happened to Lonnie?

Everyone was having fun in the lake. Mulan and Shang use to take Lonnie to the lake when she was young every time they went camping. It had been years since she last went. It had crystal clear wate, sandy bottom and rocks which the boys jumped off of. The rocks looked like steps as well so every dared each other to jump off different heights.

"This place is the best, Lon!" Ally jumped off the lowest rocks.

"I know!" Lonnie started doing backwards strokes.

Jordan swam under her and lifted Lonnie onto her shoulders. Lonnie laughed and Mal got an idea.

"Chicken fight!" Mal shouted. Ben lifted her onto her shoulders and they challenged Ally and Jane.

"Bring it on!" Carlos lifted Jay onto his shoulders and they chicken fought Lonnie and Jordan.

Evie and Doug sat on the rocks and watched the whole thing happen.

"You can't win, Jay!" Lonnie shouted.

"Oh, yeah?" Carlos stepped back and Jay dragged Lonnie into the lake.

"Well played." Jordan clapped.

"Thanks, Jordan. You stink." Jay and Carlos taunted her by making an L with their fingers and held it to their foreheads. Jay realised that Lonnie hadn't emerged. Lonnie wasn't in the lake.

"Lonnie!" Jay shouted.

"Where is she?" Carlos asked.

"Doug, Evie..." Jay saw that they were kissing. "Doesn't matter."

"Everyone, spread out!" Jordan started swimming towards the rocks.

"I'll check the tents!" Jay ran off to the tents. He found Lonnie in the yellow tent. "Lonnie!" Jay hugged her.

"What?" Lonnie was confused.

"You fucking swam away and didn't tell anyone. We were worried sick. Everyone's searching for you. Well, Evie and Doug are having a moment but I was fucking worried sick."

"Soz about that. I do that a lot." Lonnie hugged Jay back.

"Well, stop doing it, then. We're all worried sick. If something bad happened to you...your parents would kill us." Jay pulled away from the hug.

"But I'm ok. You don't need to worry about me." Lonnie smiled.

"You still worried me." Jay shook her.

"Stop it!" Lonnie stomped on his foot.

"Lonnie, remember how I said I loved you?"

"Yes. I told you I loved you and it wasn't a joke. I do love you." Lonnie gave him a peck on the lips.

"I wasn't drunk that night, ok. I did have a lot of beer throughout the day but I wasn't drunk. I really do love you." Jay kissed Lonnie.

Lonnie kissed back with passion. It quickly turned into a make out session. It lasted two minutes and they pulled away. They smiled at each other and Lonnie was blushing really badly but Jay thought it made her look cute.

"Lonnie, will you be my girlfriend?" Jay took Lonnie's hands.

"I would be delighted to be your girlfriend." Lonnie kissed him.

Unknown to them, Ally was standing outside of the tent and she heard and watched everything. She ran back to the tent and made everyone gather at the rocks.

"A lot of good news! Jay found Lonnie in the yellow tent and..." She looked at Doug, Ben and Jay and shooed them away. "Girls, Jay and Lonnie said they loved each other, as in couples love, and they kissed."

All the girls squealed.

"Better yet, they even made out." Ally squealed. "And now, they're a couple."

Jay and Lonnie emerged from the trees, holding hands. All the girls ran to them.

"Ally said you're a couple!" Evie hugged Lonnie.

"Ally, you bitch! You spied on us?" Lonnie looked broken.

"Sorry." Ally bowed her head.

"Now, we must get revenge." Jay picked up Ally, climbed to the top of the rocks and threw Ally into the lake.

"Fair play!" Ally smiled at Jay.

Lonnie hugged Jay. "Did Ally say that we're..."

"A couple? Yes!" Mal shouted.

"What's so big about me going out with Jay, guys? Mal wasn't the datey type and you didn't go crazy when she got with Ben."

"True but Mal did have a dream before years ago on the Isle and it was cute. You two are...jocks." Evie started making kissing sounds.

"That's enough, E." Jay looked at Carlos. "Carlos, I've got a girlfriend!"

"I heard! Congrats!" Carlos gave him the thumbs up.

"The sun's setting. Should we get ready to party?" Jordan lead everyone back to the tents. 


	7. Getting ready

*Blue tent*

"This isn't necessary." Carlos was helping Jay get ready.

"If you kept acting like a bastard, I won't help." Carlos handed Jay a pair of shoes. Jay put it on.

"Not bad." Ben nodded.

Jay was wearing a dark blue short sleeved shirt with white shorts and black sneakers. Doug took a picture of him and Jay saw how good he looked. He thanked Carlos.

"You're a good friend, Carlos. One of the best." Jay and Carlos hugged.

"Thanks, man." Carlos pushed Jay out of the tent. "The same goes to you."

*Yellow tent*

"Are you sure Jay would like this?" Lonnie asked.

"Wait until I'm done." Evie applied pink lil gloss to Lonnie's lips. "Done."

"Can I look now?"

Mal took a picture of Lonnie and showed it to her. She was wearing a short, pink dress, on her feet were a pair off red three inch high heels. with a white hibiscus clip in her curled hair that Jane had curled. Mal had applied white eyeshadow to her eyelids and mascara to her eyelashes. Ally had put on a light pink blush to her cheeks and Jordan had given her a golden necklace with a the Yin and Yang on it.

"Jay will love this." Lonnie twirled around.

"I'm glad you're not bitching about it." Jordan laughed.

-Just so you know what the others were wearing-

Carlos had on red pants, a white short sleeved shirt and black trainers.

Ben had a yellow and blue short sleeved shirt on, black pants and white trainers.

Doug was had on a light blue shirt sleeved shirt, brown pants and grey sneakers.

Mal was glamorous in the purple jumpsuit she had on with her hair in a high ponytail and black boots on her feet.

Evie was rocking a black short sleeved top with a short blue skirt and black tights with black five inch high heels and her hair was in a low ponytail.

Jordan was wearing the outfit Dove Cameron wore in Genie In A Bottle with the same hair style as shown in the video.

Ally brought her dress that Mal had accidentally designed for her. A blue and white dress with multicoloured flowers, white tights and black wedges and her hair curled.

Jane had on a plain blue dress with red flaps and her hair in a plait.

-Back to the story-

"Hey, gorgeous." Jay walked into the tent.

"Hey, handsome." Lonnie kissed him.

"Where's Carlos? Me and Evie want to talk with you two." Mal dragged Jay outside. Evie went to fetch Carlos. They stood away from the tents.

"What's up?" Carlos asked.

"We're all in relationships now and me and Evie feel like our friendships dying." Mal and Evie held hands.

"It could never die. We will always be the kids from the Isle. Even though we're growing up, we'll still be the VK's and we're best friends. We may treat each other like shit but you three hold a special place in my heart." Jay smiled.

"He's right. I love you three and I always will. We can never be separated. We're rotten to the core and no one should have permission to do that." Carlos received a hug from Evie.

"I feel the same way." Mal was about to cry.

"Lets go have some fun as the VK's." Evie lead them to their friends partners. 


	8. Take a hint

The teens walked ten minutes to the night club. Lonnie read the sign that said 17+. They walked in and were hit with excitement and happiness as the place was filled with music.

"Wow, Lonnie! This is the best!" Ally jumped up and down.

"Lonnie!" A group of teens ran over to Lonnie.

"Beck! Andre! Jade! Robbie! Cat! Tori!" Lonnie hugged them all.

"Who are they?" Jay asked.

"These are my friends from a school I use to go to! Hollywood Arts in L.A!" Lonnie smiled at Jay.

"Who's the boy?" The short red head asked.

"This is my boyfriend, Jay! The rest are Ben, Doug, Carlos, Mal, Evie, Jordan and Ally! My best friends!" Lonnie introduced her old friends to her current ones. "This is Beck, Andre, Tori, Jade, Cat, Robbie and his puppet Rex!" Lonnie pointed to her old friends as she introduced them. "Are you staying?"

"Only for a bit! Jade, Cat and Tori are singing Take A Hint!" Beck gave Jade a kiss.

"This is my boyfriend!" Jade looked at Evie.

"We already have boyfriends! Except for Jordan and Ally!" Evie looked at Doug.

"Jay's my boyfriend!" Lonnie kissed Jay

"Are you doing some karaoke, Fighter?" Tori asked. Fighter was Lonnie's nickname for her L.A friends.

"No!" Lonnie shook her head. Beck lead them over to the bar and ordered some beer.

"Me, Evie, Jay and Carlos are though!" Everyone looked at Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos. "We have a go-to song that we did on our home island! It explains our Isler selves!"

"Where are you from?" Cat sipped her juice.

"The Isle Of The Lost!" Jay smiled.

"A place for bad people!" Evie nodded.

"And rotten to the core kids!" Carlos laughed. Cat looked scared.

"Vega, Cat, lets go!" Jade lead them to the stage and each of them took a mic. Their friends and Lonnie's friends cheered for them.

Tori started singing. "Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like? I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right."

Jade walked to the edge of the stage. "I don't want to be a bitch, I just try to be polite. But it always seems to bite me in the."

Cat smiled. "Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot. You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not. You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth."

All three harmonised. "And that is when it started going south. Oh! Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips. Stop your staring at my' hey! Take a hint, take a hint. No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think. I think you could use a mint. Take a hint, take a hint. T-take a hint, take a hint."

Cat hugged Tori. "I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top."

"You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was stop." Jade blew a kiss to Beck.

"And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped." Tori smiled at Lonnie.

"You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht. Oh! Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips. Stop your staring at my' hey! Take a hint, take a hint. No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think. I think you could use a mint. Take a hint, take a hint. T-take a hint, take a hint."

"What about 'no' don't you get?" Tori shook her head.

"So go and tell your friends." Jade pointed to her L.A friends.

"I'm not really interested." Cat was really getting into the song.

"It's about time that you're leavin'." Tori walked towards Doug, Ben, Carlos and Jay.

"I'm gonna count to three and." Jade dragged them away from their girlfriends.

Cat rested her hand on Bens shoulder. "Open my eyes and you'll be gone."

Jade and Tori started counting." One."

"Get your hands off my." Cat looked at the boys.

"Two."

"Or I'll punch you in the'."

"Three."

"Stop your staring at my."

"Hey!"

"Take a hint, take a hint."

"I am not your missing link. Let me tell you what I think. I think you could use a mint. Take a hint, take a hint." 


	9. Rotten to the core

"Top that, bitches." Jade handed her mic to Mal.

"We were good." Cat threw her mic to Evie.

"Good luck." Tori gave her mic to Jay.

"It's going down!" Mal lead her friends to the stage. They put on headset mics and Mal nodded to Ben. The group had a plan and Jade knew it. They played the music.

Mal smiled. "They say I'm trouble. They say I'm bad. They say I'm evil. And that makes me glad."

Jay jumped off the stage. "A dirty no good. Down to the bone. Your worst nightmare. Can't take me home."

Evie flipped her hair. "So I've got some mischief. In ma blood. Can you blame me? I never got no love."

"They think I'm callous. A low life hood. I feel so useless." Carlos joined Jay.

"Misunderstood!" The four shouted.

Evie and Mal walked down the stage steps. "Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world. Wicked world."

"I'm rotten to the core, core. Rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core. Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the, core. I'm rotten to theeeee, I'm rotten to the, core." The VK's got a massive cheer from the crowd.

"Call me a schemer. Call me a freak. How can you say that? I'm just...unique." Mal made the crowd create a circle.

"What me a traitor? Ain't got your back? Are we not friends? What's up with that?" Jay brought the L.A Kids to the front of the crowd.

"So I'm a misfit. So I'm a flirt. I broke you heart? I made ya hurt?" Evie pushed Andre into Beck.

"Th past is past. Forgive, forget. The truth is." Carlos watched their f winds come into the circle.

"You ain't see nothin' yet!" The VK's laughed.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world. Wicked world." Evie and Mal lead all their friends into the dance. This was the plan.

"I'm rotten to the core, core. Rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core. Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the, core. I'm rotten to theeeee, I'm rotten to the, core."

It was clear who won. It was the VK's. The L.A kids congratulated them.

"You guys are...incredible!" Robbie smiled.

"Thanks!" Mal went to grab a shot.

"That was fucking amazing! I don't even know what to say!" Jade also grabbed a shot with Mal everyone else joined them.

"Is that what bad people do at your home island?" Cat sipped her juice.

"The Isle is full of people like us! No one good! Everyone bad!" Carlos yawned.

"Should we head back?" Lonnie asked.

"Let's stay for ten minutes! We didn't pretty you up for a battle of the bands!" Jordan punched Lonnie gently on the shoulder.

"Lets have some fun!" Andre ordered some apple cider.

They spent an hour in the club, not getting drunk but they took a few shots. Tori told them all about L.A and Hollywood Arts and the VK's told them about their experiences on the Isle and how they became friends. Cat was a bit scared of them but she saw the kindness in them, especially Evie. At midnight, they walked back to the tent.

"Tonight is holding first place with Cotillion for best night ever." Jay laughed.

"We beat the kids from Hollywood Arts. We beat students from a school for talented people." Mal held hands with Ben.

"Islers always get their way. Except for Uma cause let's face it, she's a loser." Carlos kissed Jane goodnight.

"Night, Carlos." Jane lead Jordan and Ally into their tent. Jordan went to see if the others were coming but they were making out with their boyfriends. Finally, everyone was asleep. The next morning, they packed up and headed home. 


End file.
